bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Joint Training Battle/Round Five
The Fifth Round of the of Class 1-A vs Class 1-B Joint Training Battle is a battle fought between Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka, Mina Ashido, and Minoru Mineta against Neito Monoma, Yui Kodai, Nirengeki Shoda, and Reiko Yanagi. Hitoshi Shinso of Class 1-C is added to Class 1-B's team, as he was previously added to 1-A's team in a previous round. Prologue Neito Monoma admits he's impressed with Katsuki's explosive victory. Setsuna apologizes for ruining Class 1-B's chances of getting the overall victory between the classes. Neito tells her not to apologize and explains that his wishes are that everyone realizes which class is more proper in their approach to becoming heroes. Nirengeki tells his team they should adopt a strategy similar to Setsuna's team. He suggests they use their technical Quirks to layback and lead the opponents into a trap. Reiko believes that Izuku would be their most problematic opponent to which everyone agrees due to his similarities to Katsuki. Hitoshi tells Neito they must work together to use his brainwashing to stop Izuku. Meanwhile, Izuku tests his Quirk out by moving around Ground Gamma. Minoru suggests his team try to neutralize Hitoshi first. Ochaco argues that Class 1-B has plenty of other Quirks they should worry about. Class 1-A's team has more physical Quirks and are at a disadvantage. Izuku regroups with his squad and volunteers to act as a decoy to draw their opponents out. Izuku says his Quirk is working fine but he knows the other team will be wary of him. Minoru checks on Izuku and the team's leader reminds everyone they can definitely win. Izuku recalls Katsuki's outstanding performance and promises to himself that he won't fail. The fifth and final set of the day begins. Battle Izuku leaps out ahead of his team, using One For All: Full Cowl to propel himself through the pipes at high speed. Some of Izuku's classmates recognize that his team's formation is similar to Katsuki's. However, Izuku's team lacks a sensory type like Kyoka and Izuku will have to work harder than Katsuki to find his enemies. Izuku knows Class 1-B can't ignore him and stands out on purpose. Neito makes himself known to Izuku using Hitoshi's voice changer in the background. Neito admits his team knows better than to ignore a powerhouse type like Izuku but adds that they might try crushing his team first. Izuku knows Neito is trying to provoke him and remains silent. Neito continues provoking the idea that Izuku's team is in trouble but he refuses to give a signal to their location. Neito prepares his copied Quirks as Izuku lunges at him. With one final strike of his words, Neito asks how Katsuki can smile knowing his destroyed the Symbol of Peace. Angry, Izuku aims his Air Force technique directly at his foe. Minoru ties several of his balls to a string and lays them throughout the area. When it finally gets a tug, Minoru believes he's caught an enemy. However, Reiko is using her Poltergeist Quirk to levitate objects while Yui uses her Size Quirk to change their mass. Ochaco deflects an onslaught of metal projectiles but Nirengeki uses his Twin Impact Quirk to add a second wave to the barrage. Class 1-B's attack has helped Nirengeki get a rough idea of Class 1-A's location. He, Reiko, and Yui continue hiding together and prepare a second barrage. Before Izuku can ever release his Air Force attack, mysterious black power bursts out of his arm. He tries kicking his own arm to contain the extreme surge of energy but it overflows and black tendrils rush at Neito below. Neito dives out of the way in time and the black tendrils pull Izuku through the maze of pipes to Hitoshi's hidden location. Onlookers believe this may be a new ability of Izuku, but he's actually struggling in pain to control this power. He tells Izuku to run as the power explodes out of him and destroys more of the area. The tendrils pull Izuku into the air as he pleads with One For All to get back under control. The tendrils even threaten his teammates which gains Ochaco's attention. Izuku believed he was improving since getting his Quirk and dismayed that this power is raging again. Just as the darkness threatens to consume Izuku, Ochaco rushes to his side and floats her way up to him. She grabs onto Izuku and yells for Hitoshi to brainwash him. Hitoshi panics and tries to think of the correct question. He quickly calms down and reminds himself of his first clash with Izuku. Hitoshi has come a long way since then and wishes to prove it. He removes his mask and asks Izuku if they can have their proper rematch. Izuku replies and allows himself to fall under Hitoshi's spell once again. The mysterious black power disappears and Izuku falls under Hitoshi's control. Ochaco immediately shakes Izuku to wake him from the brainwashing. Ochaco calms Izuku down as they float in mid-air. Neito takes advantage of their guard being down and ambushes Izuku from behind while floating on an enlarged metal nut. Neito manages to knock Izuku over and Ochaco tries to subdue him using Gunhead Martial Arts. Reiko arrives in time and saves Neito using flying projectiles. Ochaco dodges as everyone from both teams join the battle. The once technical battle turns into an all-out brawl between both teams. Hitoshi sends his Capture Weapon flying at Ochaco but Izuku grabs it, ready to face Hitoshi once again. Despite Izuku's chaotic outburst, all of the students are still eager to win the fight. Hitoshi pulls Izuku over the edge, surprising Ochaco. Izuku explains he can't use his Quirk after what happened earlier. He relies on Ochaco's powers to aid him against Hitoshi. Mina fires her Acid Shot attack at the other team but Nirengeki dodges and Yui blocks it with an enlarged item. Nirengeki throws a projectile on the ground before increasing its velocity using his Quirk. Minoru protects Mina from the attack using his Grape Buckler shield. Minoru's plan the whole time was to get pushed into Mina's chest. Annoyed, she throws him using Acid Layback and Minoru bounces off his own balls for a Pinky and Grape Combo attack. Neito throws a projectile that Ochaco deflects. He believes he's swiped Izuku's Quirk and tries to use it but it doesn't activate and Ochaco swiftly pins him down. Hitoshi tries to support Neito but Izuku uses Ochaco's Quirk to float up to his position above the battlefield. They both start grappling and Hitoshi reminds Izuku of their last bout. Izuku knows Hitoshi is too big of a threat not to neutralize now. Hitoshi claims he's not the same as before and tries to bring the pipes down on Izuku the same way he did in round one. Izuku recalls the short time he spent in One For All after falling under Hitoshi's brainwashing. He spoke to a former One For All user and was told to use his new Quirk by keeping his heart under control. This man reminded Izuku of All Might and that gives him enough heart to focus and use the black tendrils to suspend the pipes in the air. Hitoshi is surprised by this new development and asks if Izuku was playing victim before. Izuku gets some painful physical backlash for using Black Whip. He realizes his body isn't ready for Black Whip yet and he must master One For All first. To avoid another outburst, Izuku adjusts full cowl to 8%. Ochaco takes Neito to jail as he boasts about improving his Quirk. She successfully captures him but not before Neito uses Nirengeki's Twin Impact to stop Izuku's pursuit of Hitoshi. Nirengeki subdues Minoru with a strong punch to his gut after reading Grape's moves. Reiko follows up with a metal rain attack on Mina. Class 1-B begins to gain momentum, but Izuku refuses to give up. Izuku spins off a wall to completely evade Hitoshi's capturing weapon. He remembers his origin and this gives him enough courage to use his Quirk without fear. Ochaco chops Reiko's neck to subdue her from behind and then pushes Yui into a trap made of Minoru's balls. This gives Mina an opening to uppercut Nirengeki to save Minoru. At the same time, Izuku pins down Hitoshi, reminding his team of the claim for a victory that he made before the match began. Aftermath References Site Navigation Category:Izuku Midoriya Battles Category:Ochaco Uraraka Battles Category:Mina Ashido Battles Category:Minoru Mineta Battles Category:Neito Monoma Battles Category:Yui Kodai Battles Category:Nirengeki Shoda Battles Category:Reiko Yanagi Battles Category:Hitoshi Shinso Battles